Rise of the Seasons
by CresantShooter123
Summary: What happens when you take The Guardian, The Archer, The Healer and The Viking and put them all together? You create the best team in the world! Pitch has former a special army to help him defeat the Guardians. This is a ROTBTD story so R&R. This is set after ROTG and HTTYD but before Tangled or Brave. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Pairings: Hiccunzel and Jerida. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chosen Spirits

A/N this is my first ever crossover but its on a topic that I really like so R&R to tell me if you like it or not. thank you

Jack's P.O.V

I was flying around Burgees as usual causeing snow days, having snowball fights it was really fun, well I am the Guardian of Fun, am I not? anyway I had gone to visit Jamie who had just turned 11 so I had a presant for him

"it's a pendant with my symbol on it, so you will always remember me even when I'm not here" that's what I told him his eyes filled with happiness as he jumped to give me a hug, suddenly the Northern Lights appeared in the sky so something must be wrong at the North Pole "Gotta go Jamie, see you later" I turned around after the wind picked me up and saw Jamie waving at me so I waved back

Once I had gotten to the Pole I landed on the window "Jack come over here!" North called with his thick Russian accent so I flew down and we waited for the other Guardians to arrive

Tooth arrived not long after that with Baby Tooth along with her, the Guardian of Memories was one of the most bubbliest people I knew and that was her best quality

Sandy arrived in one of his dream sand planes custom dreamed, suitable for the weather conditions

Bunny (Bunnymund) came through using his tunnels but North wasn't happy about there being a random flower in his workshop

"Alright mate you betta' have a good reason for this" Bunny complained he never liked waking up in the Autum, Spring and Easter was over so he caught up on his sleep

"Pitch is back and he has freinds" we were all shocked and a sand question mark apeared above Sandy's head, Tooth was fluttering around telling all of her little Tooth Fairies where to go to get teeth

"woah... woah... woah how can Pitch be back his Nighmare's dragged him back down to the whole he came from 2 years ago" I asked

then Manny shined onto the floor a shadow of Pitch and what North called his army of darkness but then the large crystal MIM used to pick a Guardian started coming up from the hole in the floor

"Manny has chosen new Guardian!" North exclaimed "oo I wonder who it's gonna be!" Tooth sqaeked

I could see Bunny in the corner whispering "not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog"

that made me laugh, defenantly

the crystal glowed and made copies of itself twice "Manny has chosen 3! new Guardians!" Bunny exclaimed making him wish even more

the crystal on the left of the origional showed a young boy looking to be around 14, 15 years old withone metal foot, a green top, a fluffy over jacket and some brown trousers, he had short, brown, shaggy hair and dark green eyes "hm Hiccup Spirit of Autum" North said

in the centre crystal it showed a girl looking to be around 16 years old she wore a pinky-purple dress and her hair was a light blode colour and was really, really long and I mean really long her eyes were an emerald green colour "ah Rapunzel Spirit of Spring" Tooth exclaimed

and finally on the crystal on the right was a young girl looking about the same age as Rapunzel, she had fiery red hair that seemed to be all over the place, she had light blue eyes. She was wearing a navy blue dress and seemed to be holding a bow "oh yes Merida Spirit of Summer" Bunny said

"wow three Guardians all at once" I said

since there was three of them North decided we should all talk to one each Bunny and I went after Merida

Tooth went for Rapunzel

and North and Sandy went for Hiccup

so we all got two of the traveling snow globes and headed our seperate ways


	2. The Princess of Dunbroch

Bunny's P.O.V

So I got stuck with Jack going after some little ankle bitter who goes by the name of Merida, now I'm wishing Tooth went with Jack all he does is make me even colder, "could ya' stop that! it's already Autum!" I yelled at him but all he did was luagh and fly on ahead to get to Castle DunBroch but I think he forgot about my tunnels because the look on his face when he got to the entrance was priceless "what ya' starin' at mate" I was laughing so much

"so where do you think she would be?" Jack asked me I just shrugged my shoulders when all of a sudden three little, triplet boys came running right past being chased by, I don't mean to offend, a quite plump little lady "guess thats the maid?, I mean she is a princess" I said so we followed the kids to the Castle kitchens and apparently they could see both of us "ooo Bunny" one said "and Frosty" said another I laughed at them calling Jack, Frosty but he didn't mind too much

"hey kids can you take us to Merida?" Jack asked "you mean our sis' ok follow us" so they ran straight through to a large hall with a table in the middle "Merida no weapons on th' table" complained a woman in a strong scottish accent we presumed it was Merida's mother "ugh mum!" Merida groaned in another strong scottish accent, as her brothers ran to their seats she spotted us

Merida's P.O.V

What I saw brought shock to my face as I looked towards the kitchens I saw a giant kangaroo thing holding two sharp looking boomarangs and a young looking bow with white hair, wearing a hoodie that looked like it had been snowed on, some brown jeans, he was barefoot and holding a frosted staff

"who are you!" I yelled at them, to be honest I don't know why but I did, grabbed my bow and ran out.

I jumped onto Angus and rode away "how did they find me?, who are they?" is what I was thinking at the time they caught up with me quickly the boy by flying! and the kangaroo using tunnels like a rabbit, Angus freaked, threw me off and ran back home "ugh Angus!" I moaned

"you alright?" asked the kangaroo in an Australian accent, he held out his 'hand' to help me but I just pushed it away in either fear or the fact I was stubborn and got up myself sort of shaking, sort of standing my ground "get away from me you...you kangaroo!" he glared at me "listen here mate I am not a kangroo I am a Bunny the Easter Bunny" I took a step back and turned to the boy "oh and let me guess you're Jack Frost?" I was being sarcastic obviously "yep" he answered, I gasped and spun in a circle, without thinking I loaded my bow and pointed it at the Bunny "woah, woah little missy we only wanna talk" he took a step closer but I just titened my grip

Jack jumped over me to stand next to Bunny "if you just lower your weapon we can explain why we're here" he said calmly I don't know why but his sweet voice calmed me down a little so I did what he asked and the explaining began

"so we are Guardians, I'm Jack Frost this is Bunnymund but we like to call him Bunny, there are other Guardians too like Sandy the Sandman, Tooth the Tooth Fairy and North, Santa Claus. we follow what Manny, MIM tells us and he has told us that Pitch Black the spirit of Fear has come back and has gathered up some companions to help him fight against us."

"ok so Guardians of what exactly?" I asked

"oh right, we Guardians protect the children I am the Guardian of Fun, Tooth is the Guardian of Memories, Sandy is the Guardian of Dreams, Bunny is the Guardian of Secrets and North is the Guardian of Suprise."

I was really confused "sooo what does thi' have to do wit' me?"

"ok so, Manny only chooses a new Guardian when he thinks the time is right so this must be very dangerous because he chose 3 new Guardians one being you, you being the Spirit of Summer, let me ask you, do you know what your centre is?"

"what? my centre?!"

"I'll take that as a no then, right we need to get you back to the North Pole and wait for the others, I wonder how they are doing?" so Jack grabbed my wrist and Bunny pulled out a snow globe "North Pole" he whispered into it, he threw it onto the ground and a portal apeared. Jack pulled me through as everything got dark.


	3. Tower Girl

A/N since I haven't said this already sorry the first few chapters are gonna be short, I'm just getting the foundry part of it complete and then I'll be wizzing off making longer chapters so again sorry. Also keep the tune of 'when will my life begin' in your head and again I DON'T OWN IT!

Tooth's P.O.V

Once I had gotten through the portal I found myself in a beautiful little valley filled with beautiful flowers, a lovely spring waterfall and pond "hm perfect for the Spirit of Spring" I thought to myself, there was a tall tower in the centre of the valley with vines traveling up it, there was an open window so I flew up and heared someone singing!

7am the usual morning line up

Start on the chores and wash till my clothes are clean

Dry them and nit, do wash up and morning shine up

Sweep again and by then it's like 7:15

And so I'll have a treat or maybe two or three

I'll add a few new books to my library

I'll play guitar and sing and cook and basically

I'll wonder when will my life begin?!

...

Then after lunch it's gardning and darts and baking

Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess

Pottery and ventrilaquy, candle making

Then I'll stretch maybe sketch

See the sun, sew a dress!

...

And then I'll read the books if I've got time to spare

I'll paint the walls some more I'm sure there's room somewhere

And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair

Stuck in the same place I've always been

And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering

When will my life begin?!

I clapped in aplause but I think I scared Rapunzel a bit

Rapunzel's P.O.V

After having a little sing with pascal some weird bird, pixie lady came flying in clapping, I took a step back

"oh don't worry I'm Tooth I won't hurt you" she said reassuringly, Tooth had a very bubbly personality, it wasn't hard to tell

"so um-" I was cut off as she started looking in my mouth "oh sorry you have beautiful teeth by the way" I gave her a weird look "um...anyway why are you here?" by that point I had picked up the closest thing to me, a frying pan?! oh whatever, I pointed my 'weapon' at her "woah it's okay I won't hurt you I promise I just came here to take you on an adventure" as soon as I heard the word adventure I amediatly lowered my frying pan and got as bubbly as her "adventure?!" I exclaimed in excitement "yeah! as the Spirit of Spring you will join us Guardians to fight Pitch" Tooth yelled "woah woah wait what?" I asked "oh right um... how about I explain later because it really is a long story what I have told you is just the beginning of it" I thought over everything we had talked about and ran to my room

I had come out with a small bag at the moment Pascal was sitting on my head I think he was happy we were actually leaving my tower, I haven't left in 16 years meaning I have never left

I put my frying pan in the bag, also packing some food an extra dress just in case my other one got dirty

Tooth picked up my hair, I needed a little help with it considering it was around fourty-seven feet long, some of her little fairies helped too

Tooth pulled out a little snow globe and whispered "North Pole" into it, she smashed it on the ground and we juped in for me everything went black I don't know about Tooth or Pascal though


	4. Dragon Tamer

A/N sorry for a really short chapter today but I promise you since we now will have everyone there will be no need for short chapters and I will write much longer ones with a lot of explaining and descovering and other stuff so until then enjoy this chapter (hopefully the last really short one)

North's P.O.V

(cause Sandy don't talk)

Sandy and I were riding in my sleigh as we went through the portal to an island called Berk

what I didn't expect was that it was completely full of dragons, the people were riding them! I looked back at Sandy who had an exclamation mark above his head "I know its crazy!"

we landed the sleigh in a pretty remote area, it didn't look like it would be desturbed until I saw some evil looking green eyes, they were very big

we heard a growl and a dragon stealthly walk out of the overhang he was under

"Sandy, be careful" I said, I pulled out my duel swords, ready to fight

I lunged forward, as did the beast

before I could attack the monster climbed up the cliff side and ran toward the village "come on Sandy we don't want that thing destroying everything" Sandy nodded and we ran for the village (to be honest, don't why we didn't take the slaigh, we just didn't)

when we got there the dragon was running for a black smiths when a boy walked out to greet him

Hiccup's P.O.V

"hey bud!" I said as I greeted my best freind, I stayed in the black smiths now ever since Astrid dumped me because she found some 'cuter' guy, could he tame a dragon!? No could he ride a dragon?! No so I don't get why she chose him over me but enough about that

Toothless looked scared so I pulled him into a hug to calm him down "you wanna go for a fly?" I asked him, I could tell he was excited, so I climbed onto him clicking my metal foot into what controlled his tail wing

we turned to fly before we could though I felt Toothless tense up so I looked over to see a large Russian looking man and a golden sandy man running towards us

"uh...I suggest you stay back because it seems my dragon doesn't like you" I told them "oh don't worry Huccup we won't hurt you or your dragon we just need you to come with us "what? I can't just pick up and leave,nsorry but tye answer is no" and with that I flew high into the sky

I looked around and saw a sleigh pulled by reindear!? and the bulky man and sandman were both sitting in the sleigh

"if you won't come with us we make you go" he yelled over

next thing I know I'm surrounded by darkness and I've lost Toothless

what am I gonna do now!?


	5. Gathered Together

A/N sorry I haven't updated this in a while, to be honest I didn't think anybody was liking it so if you are I would like to hear your thought on whether you liked it or not. thanks.

()= thinking

""= speaking/ thinking aloud

Jacks P.O.V

Once we got back, Bunny and I wated for everyone else. we didn't wake up Merida cause I doubt we would've been able to, she hit her head on the ground and wasn't used to traveling by portal.

saw another portal open up and Tooth flew out, then an unconcious, green chameleon and then Rapunzel, the girl with the crazy long hair

"I found her!" Tooth exclaimed, she was holding the girl's lizard in her hands whilst it, or I think it's a he slept/was unconcious

Finally, the boy by the name of Hiccup fell through the portal followed by large dragon! I took step back when the giant, black, winged creature fell in font of me with Sandy and North coming up from the sleigh...dock? yeah thats what I'll call it sleigh dock.

"well, looks like everyone here" North stated " why does the boy have dragon?" I asked Sandy showed picture of an island and then dog "island pet?" I asked and he nodded, so dragons are just kinda the norm on his island? fine. I'm not complaining, freaking out, but not complaining

it took little longer than expected forthose guys to wake up so I decided to ask one question "so...what can these guys do? they're just bunch of teenagers" North smiled at me but even Tooth, Bunny and Sandy wanted to know the answer "yeah I get that Merida is an archer and Hiccup has dragon but we don't know what Rapunzel can do and we don't even know if they are good in battle" Bunny stated. I think the dragon heard him and it bolted up, growling at Sandy and North. Tooth stared at them "what did you do to make the dragon angry?" she asked folding her arms, I admit that I laughed little "hohoho well I guess it's a little annoyed at fact we didn't asknthem if they wanted to come we made them come" North said proudly Bunny laughed then too. the dragon began trying to wake up Hiccup and then the chameleon woke up and jumped over, off of Tooth's hand and over too Rapunzel suprisingly it didn't take the pair of lizards long to wake their owners up so I choseto wake Merida up since her horse wasn't with her

Rapunzel's P.O.V

Pascal had to wake me up by licking me with that long tongue of his, I saw large dragon next to me and I freaked on the inside making little squeaking noise on the outside, when I noticed that it was trying to wake up young boy I motioned to Pascal to help. I think I did good job calming the dragon down, or at least thats what Tooth said. I was always good with animals, I don't know how considering I had never left my tower until now but still it was lucky I had that skill. when the boy woke up I made sure he was okay, I sat on my waist/hip with my hair running through my fingers and all over the floor, "I really need toget this up and out of the way" I thought aloud

Hiccup's P.O.V

the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was young girl not too much older than me maybe year, give or take a month or two sat next to Toothless, who seemed quite calm and little green chameleon. I slowly lifted myself up, none of the people talking to the two that practically kidnapped me noticed the girl and I were awake, only the boy trying to wake up the redhead did. I sat down, leaning on Toothles " so what's your name?" I asked the blonde girl "Rapunzel what's yours?" she asked excitedly acting like she'd never seen another human being in her life "uh...Hiccup" I answered. Toothless licked Rapunzel on te cheek and then licked my whoke face, " Toothless has never really done that to anyone else before" I stated, Rapunzel looked suprised "well I guess he really likes me then, he's so cute almost like cat" I laughed peering over and the boy with the white hair with the redhead helping her get up.

Merida's P.O.V

Jack helped me up because my legs felt like jelly, I saw a brown haired boy talking to the girl with lot and I mean a LOT of hair and sitting with chameleon and dragon! how was that girl ok with it, that coukd eat her "hey you alright?" Jack asked me I nodded, not being able to find my voice yet, I was scared, amazed, suprised and stunned all at the same time. Jack walked over to the boy and girl asking them to stand. the boys dragon sat like little puppy, showing big cat-like eyes (maybe it's not so bad after all) I thought and the girls chameleon hiding in her hair that obviously needed putting up in braid or something (I am not preparedto make friends at the minute you 'Guardians' or whatever you're called have some explaining to do for not just me but the other two aswell) Jaxk went up and stood with the others the bulky russian guy came to the front of bunch if elves and yetis? ready to speak

"Rapunzel" he paused motioning to the blonde girl "Hiccup" he motioned at the dragon owning boy "and Merida" he looked at me "you three have been chosen by Man In Moon to be Guardians with us. Rapunzel Corona, you are spirit of spring. Hiccup Haddock, you are spirit of autum and Merida Dunbroch, you are spirit of spring" he stopped letting Jack move forward "and this is Jack Frost, spirit of winter, Guardian of Fun" I noticed the ither two were as confused as I was so I asked "sooo what are we the Guarsians of then?" "we don't know, you have to descover your centre to know what you are the Guardian of, but more on that later" "well that didn't answer my question" I muttered " we need you to help us defeat an old foe of ours, Pitch Black also know as the Boogie Man, and his army of darkness but this is where the Guardian part comes in, just in case you don't know, I am Guardian of Wonder, Bunny is Guardian of Hope, Tooth is Guardian of Memories and Sandy is Guardian of Dreams. you must find out what you are the guardian of in order to gain more power and be able to defeat pitch with us" I defenantly know I wasn't the only one making face that said 'huh?!' "oh by the way I'm North" he finally finished his confusing explanation that achieved nothing and told us to follow him and Jack somewhere.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

I knew both Hiccup and I were confused but we were asked by North and Jack to follow them somewhere, I saw Tooth give me littke wave as I walked with Hiccup, Pascal and Toothless, the girl by the name of Merida, I think, was talking to Jack and occasionally looking back at us "do you think she's scared of Toothless?" whispered to Hiccup, he shrugged "I dunno maybe either that or she could be questioning your hair" he laughed quitly and helped me carry it all, Toothless letting me put it on his back as we walked

we got to a golden elevator that only went up to one floor, the button said something along the lines of 'hall of guardians' in all capitol letters, Jack pushed it as we all filed in, I saw a look on his face that seemed like he didn't know where we were going

when we got to the floor North led us forward to different stones each one having different symbol on it. the one Jack was led to had snowflake on it, the one Merida was led to had a tree on it, Hiccup's stone had an acorn on it and mine had a flower on it "put your right hand on the stone and close your eyes" North said, we all did what we were told to do and I felt like pins and needles were going straight up my arm "keep them closed" North ordered, I think he may have seen someone peeking after the feeling was gone North said we could ooen our eyes. I was astonished to find I looked different, my face was the same but my hair had been braided so it only reached my feet and my arm had flower patterns up allthe way ro the shoulder and on my hand was a pink glove with cherry blossem design on it and I was now wearing a pink blouse with shorter sleeves than normal, some denim jeans and black anckle boots.

I noticed Pascal changed too, he now had the same pink floral design going up his tail and on his hands.

Hiccup's P.O.V

I looked myself upand down after opening my eyes, My hair was the same and my facial features but all along my arm were orange acorn designs up to my shoulder, on my hand was an orange and yellow leaf design on it. I was now wearing a plain black T-shirt and a brown jacket that was un-zipped and the sleeves were rolled up to my elbows, I also was wearing some normal jeans and black high tops. Toothless had the same acorn design on his wings, I think he quite liked it.

looking over at Jack I saw he had snowflake design going up to his shoukder like me and the glove on his hand had frost design on it, the staff he was holding was now attached to chain that was around his neck. he was wearing the same kind of thind as me only his T-shirts was light blue colour and the jacket was dark blue colour, he had white high tops on aswell.

I saw Merida looking at herself, her hair was the same, which she was glad about, she was wearing a simple white vest top and shorts plus green flats for shoes. the design on her arm was green tree design and the glove had a bird design on it.

we were all in shock and didn't say a thing for at least least twenty minutes with North looking very proud of himself.


	6. Making Friends

Jack's P.O.V

When I opened my eyes, I noticed, I looked good.

I saw that the others had changed as well I felt really weird and panicked when I didn't see my staff "Jack, it's turned into a necklace charm" Merida said laughing as I realized she was right "phew, thanks for that I don't know what I'd do without this thing" I sighed, she smiled "no problem!" We talked for a little while, complementing each other on how we looked (I also saw Hiccup and Rapunzel were doing it too) until North interrupted us and, once again, asked us to follow him to god knows where.

We were led back to the elevator and travelled back down, when we got out the other Guardians were there, staring at us like we were some kind of birds prey, Tooth fluttered up to Rapunzel "aw you look beautiful" Rapunzel smiled, Sandy floated to Hiccup and a thumbs up apeared above his head Bunny coplimented Merida on how she looked and smirked at me (I think my face was red with anger) "so what does this do for us?" Hiccup asked, North couldn't help but smile "that is your new outfit and the glove is the centre of your current level of power it will grow stronger as you start to descover what you are the Guardian of" now I knew that defenantly made sense to them, even if the other stuff didn't, I think it might now. As everyone was talking, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched by someone through a window or door, the feeling sent a shiver down my spine but that feeling went away as soon as Hiccup came up to me, I was a little confused considering this is the first time he has ever spoken to me "uh...so what's it like being a Guardian" I looked suprised, why not ask one of the others? But I answered anyway "it's great, knowing what you're suposed to protect and the feeling of being believed in is even better" his dragon, called Toothles I think, sniffed my hand and didn't seem as jumpy as when he first arrived through the portal (how can this guy fight) I thought patting his head, Hiccup gave him a hug just like you would a close friend "that sounds great but how exactly does me being the Spirit of Autum change much?" He asked "this" I started and pointed to his glove "controls any early powers you have, so you might be able to change a summer leaf into an autum one or something like that but it will grow as you get closer to your true centre, so you can turn a whole tree into an orange autum tree and help animals into hibernation" I think ai may have made it sound more complex than it actually was but I'm pretty sure he got what I ment.

Merida's P.O.V

I decided, since Jack was talking to Hiccup, that I would say hi to Rapunzel. I strolled up to her "um... Hi ther'!" I noticed she jumped a little but turned to face me "oh hi! Merida, right?" I nodded and she sighed "Rapunzel, isn't it?" I asked, she smiled "yeah, good I think I know everyone but Jack" she stated (that's right I don't know Hiccup properly yet either) "I like your outfit" I said "thanks! I like yours too, compliments your season" I thought that too, about hers as well. Tooth flew over to us "alright girls, North has asked me to show you to your room whilst you are here" we saw the boys leave with Bunny and decided to follow Tooth.

We were led through many golden and red corridors untill we got to a stained glass window with our symbols on it, the flower and the tree. Rapunzel opened the door and rushed in, twirling once or twice. The room was beautiful, it had one green bed, which I asumed was mine and one pink bed, presumably Rapunzels. The floor had a red rug layd over it along with a weapons rack in the corner that held a couple of swords, a frying pan? And my bow! I rushed over and picked it up making sure the carvings I had cut into it were there, they were which defenantly ment it was my bow. At the back of the room, between the two beds was a door, I opened it and behind it was a garden, I herd horse noises and realised it was was Angus! I ran over to him, hugging him and he hugged me back, wraping his neck around my head, Rapunzel walked out, holding her chameleon, which she called Pascal "hey look! Your horse has the pattern that is on your arms on his legs" she exclaimed, I looked down seeing that, she was right "it looks good on you Angus" I laughed and spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Rapunzel and riding Angus around the large garden.

Jack's P.O.V

Hiccup and I followed Bunny to a room that had both of our symbols on te door, Hiccup opened the door and Toothless slowly walked in making sure it was safe, obviously, it was. The room had two beds, a white one and an orange one, the floor was covered in a red rug and in the corner was a desk, Hiccup walked over to it and realised it was his from home. By this point he learned not to question anything that was here and just walked over to the door at the back, between the two beds. He ooened it revealing a large garden, Toothless ran out, finally glad for some space outside, we saw the girls sat down, talking and we chose to join them, letting Merida's horse, Rapunzel's chameleon, Toothless and Baby Tooth run around and do what they wanted until the moon rose, which was when we went to sleep after a long day of explanasions and confusion.


	7. Pitch's Game

Hiccup's P.O.V

I was the first out of me and Jack to wake up so I took this opportunity to use the bathroom first, to take a shower and everything. I locked the door behind me and the shower started. After I had gotton out of the bathroom, washed and dressed, Jack got up and was looking on my desk "you've got some cool designs on here" he said looking through the papers with scribbled sketches of different designs for Toothless' tail wing, "thanks" I rubbed the back of my head and went to check on Toothless, who had slept in the garden along with Angus, Baby Tooth and Pascal stayed with Jack and Rapunzel. He was fine, chasing a few butterflys and eating some of the flowers. My stomach rumbled, as did Jack's, we looked at each other "why don't we get some food" he suggested, I nodded and followed him as he knew more about this place than I did. We got to a large hall, like the one at Berk, with tables running through the middle "the kitchen's back there so we eat in here" Jack pointed to the back where three door-windows were on the wall, they were open and yetis were waving at us. I heard footsteps coming towards the hall and turned to see it was Bunny, looking quite distressed "what's wrong Bunny?" I asked, Jack turned to face his fellow Guardian that was very out of breath "it's the globe" he stopped to take a deep breath "Pitch has a message for you two and the girls" Jack and I followed Bunny back to where we had first met up, facing the globe where a video message was displayed. The girls didn't take too long to arrive "sorry we got lost" Rapunzel said, gasping for breath. Pitch smiled at the four of us standing side by side "well well well if it isn't Jack Frost and his little season friends" Pitch had a serious tone to his voice "what do you want Pitch!?" Jack yelled, Pitch smirked "I want to strike up a deal" "now why would we take a deal from you!" Merida yelled, sounding quite intimidating (it was obvious that Jack and Merdia are more expirienced in battle than me and Rapunzel) Pitch laugehd but imediatly became serious again "one of you has to join me in my hide out and wewikk play a little game with whoever comes, I will hide them somewhere around the world if they lose to me in a fight and then the rest of you have to find them within two days and if you don't theni will destroy them, if they win the fight I will let them go, this is just a trial of your friendship and combat skills" Jack took a step forward "and what if we refuse" "then I will take someone by force, you have until sunudown" the video turned off leaving the globe at its natural state. Everyone in the room looked worried and the four of us sat down. "I shoud go, I can fight" Merida suggested "no, I've fought him before I will go" Jack suggested, I looked at him "but that means he knows how you fight and will know what you will do, we need someone that will surprise him"

Rapunzel's P.O.V

Everyone was arguing about who should fight Pitch, I didn't like it one bit, I know I'm not much of a fighter but I have my hair and my frying pan and this glove that apparently holds my spring power. I didn't try and speak up because I knew they wouldn't listen to me, so I stayed quiet " how about Rapunzel go, Pitch wouldn't be expectinf that" Hicxup suggested, I was glad someone actually thought I woyld be good in a fight "no way! She's too delicate and we don't even know how well she can fight" Merida objected to the idea of me fighting which made me feel like I wasn't good enough to fight "I can go if I need to" I said, both Merida and Jack looked shocked "b-but you could be hurt, or worse" Jack said I smiled "I'll be fine besides I'll have back-up" I just made them both look confused, I looked over at Hiccup and we both smiled "what so you two, the ones who could break bones easily are going to take on Pitch with his little game to keep himself entertained" Merida refused to let us go but before she coukd stop us, Hiccup and I were on Toothless, flying away. He looked back at me "are you sure about this?" I nodded and if he got hurt saving me if things got bad I could just heal them with my hair, even though mother told me never to use it in front of anyone but her "it's fine Hiccup, drop me off further from his hideout and I'll walk so you can watch without being seen" Hiccup smiled "right". I walked from an iced over lake, watching Toothless fly up into the air watching me to make sure I was safe. I unbraided my hair and used it to climb down to pitch knowing I can just braid it later using my glove, as I lightly landed on the stone floor of the dark base a voice came from behind me, I readied my frying pan " I didn't expect they'd send such a delicate little flower to face me on her own" he tried to stroke my cheek but I pushed him away "oooo you're a fisty one" I took a step back and felt my handd heat up "don't you come near me Pitch" I said holding my pan as a weapon, "oh or you'll hit me with that frying pan" he mocked my movement "it hurts more than you think" my hand was heating up even more but nothing happened, I looked down and noticed that the cherry blossoms on my glove were moving "well blondy? Aren't you going to attack?" He laughed at me and disapeared into the darkness, I kept thinking of new ways to fight him really weird and creative ones but my hand just kept getting warmer and warmer until I felt grass under my feet, I looked down to see that all around me, grass and flowers were popping up, I'm pretty sure I saw Hiccup get closer looking amazed. Pitch came out of the darkness and I pointed my palm at him, hoping my glove would do something, it didn't... At first and Pitch began to laugh until a large group of branches with cherry blossoms on shot out of the glove and pinned Pitch to the wall, he wasn't able to move, not able to use the shadows to escape so I wanlked over to him, calmly and then just put all my force into hitting him with my frying pn, I managed to knock him out and so Hiccup picked me up on Toothless and flew away. "Hiccup?" I said tierdly "hm?" He looked back "I woukd prefer you not tell anyone about tue grass and branch thing, just tell them I beat Pitch on my own" he nodded and on the journey back put my hair back into its braid.


	8. Back at Berk of course

A/N BEWARE! This chapter has a few swear words in it so if you don't like it then skip the chapter and be confused in the next one! Just warning you :)

Hiccup's P.O.V

I could feel Rapunzel loosen up after a while, her arms wrapped around my waist, she had fallen asleep and I wasn't about to wake her up, she'd used a lot of energy in the fight with Pitch but something didn't sit right with me, it looked a little too easy, I mean for crying out loud he is the king of nightmares. I felt a cold breeze brush past us but it wasn't Jack, Rapunzel bolted up and looked around "so you felt it too huh?" I asked her, she nodded with a worried expression on her face. All of a sudden Toothless tensed up and Rapunzel's grip around me tightened, a dark shadow came out of no where and engulfed us. When it dissapeared we weren't near Pitch's base anymore, no, that damn bastard sent us to the one place I was now avoiding since I left. Berk.

Merida's P.O.V

Jack was pacing around the room "they aren't back yet" I stood up and walked over to him "calm yeself Jack maybe they got lost or somthin'" I was trying to calm him, it worked for a little while but Bunny had to ruin it all. "Rapunzel and Hiccup have been sent to Berk" I gasped, Jack looked annoyed "but that's all the way down south, we're in the north!" He exclaimed, he looked at me. He grabbed my waist and lifted us both into the air, I wrapped my arms around his neck so I didn't fall, I knew I had to trust him and be brave, it was going to be a long flight with plenty of breaks.

Hiccup's P.O.V

Toothless landed on the dock, Rapunzel still clinging onto me "we've landed it's ok, we're just on my home island Berk" I said reassuringly, she didn't loosen her grip just opened her eyes and looked around.

One thing I failed to notice was the giant crowd of people at the entrance to the dock, staring at us. Of course my dad was there, he pushed his way to the front and walked up to me. Astrid was there, with her boyfriend, glaring at me but I didn't take any notice in her, just my dad. Rapunzel let go of me when he came over and pulled me into a hug, a really strong hug. "Where have you been Hiccup? We all thought you'd died or something when riding Toothless" he sounded kind but serious at the same time, he put me down and looked at me again "your clothes have changed too, how?" " long story short, I'm a spirit of Autum. Need to find what I am the Guardian of. Helped Rapunzel fight Pitch. Got transported here" I pointed to Rapunzel who smiled a shy smile. She hoped off of Toothless and looked at Stoick, "well hello there" he said "hi" she answered in a whisper. I took hold of her wrist so she knew everything was ok and made her stand next to me "well you seem like a fine, young girl. It looks like you'll be here for a while, Toothless is tired so why don't we set your little friend hereeup with a dragon?" My father didn't really ask he kind of ordered "really?" Rapunzel asked in excitment, I saw Astrid's glare grow "well of course anyone friends with Hiccup needs a dragon so that they can have more to talk about" Stoick smiled and asked Gobber and I to take her to the dining hall and show her the book of dragons.

Toothless was excited to see everybody again, he went into the training ground and played with the other dragons, I put the book in front of Rapunzel, with pages marked depending on if we have that dragon or not. She flicked through the book and stopped on the page labeled 'Deadly Nadder' we had a few of them heading to be tamed, most of them were blue but there was one red one "I like that one" she said cheerfully. She looked at me and smiled, I smiled back, leading her to the training ground. Lots of the villagers started crouding round the training arena to see which dragon she picked and if she could tame it. I knew only one would feel like they belonged with her so I led each of the nadders out one by one. Looking back I saw Rapunzel looking a bit scared but she was ready to do this, I walked back to her and placed her hand in front of her. Everyone was suprised by the result, the red Deadly Nadder placed its head in her hand (that one doesn't like anybody!) Is what I was thinking and I'm guessing everyone else too. Rapunzel was so happy and the dragon liked her instantly, then again Toothless did too "so what are you going to name her?" I asked handing her a saddle "hm...how about Ubica? I read it in a book once" Ubica lowered down and allowed Rapunzel to place the saddle on her back "sounds good" I answered. Toothless hoped over and I helped Rapunzel onto the saddle, "let's go for a test ride" she nodded and we flew over to the rock formations, Toothless and I fly around. I think I saw Astrid looking a bit pissed off that Ubica liked Rapunzel more than her, she had been trying to get it to like her because she wanted Stormfly to have a friend, I laughed at the thought. Rapunzel was having the time of her life and we decided to land on the cliffs that I usually go to "oh my gosh! That was so much fun, right Pascal?!" She hoped off Ubica "you looked like you were having fun" I said laughing a little. It was all calm and quiet until we saw a gigantic shadow covering the village and we heard screams, I looked up and saw a Red Death heading right for us but it stopped and fired a devastating shot above us and the rocks began to crumble and form a landslide heading right for us. We were too scared to move so Ubica and Toothless had to protect us. When we opened our eyes we were traped in a landslide cave, all of us injured badly but most of all our dragons.

A/N btw Ubica is Killer in Croatiin according to google translate :)


	9. Her Hair Glows!

Jack's P.O.V

Merida and I had to take a long break in the middle of the ocean, on some random rocks, she's heavier than she looks, although I'd never tell her that because she'd kick my ass.

"From what my dad tells me about Berk, I'd say we're prtty close" Merida said, looking around "well we'd better get moving then" I smirked, I picked her up and we flew on.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

It's official we were trapped, Ubica and Toothless were still standing, holding up the rocks whilst Hiccup and I were sat down. I was so worried about everyone and I was panicking "calm down Rapunzel" Hiccup said calmly. Does this happen to him often!? "Did you know that dragon?" I asked him, he nodded "that is the dragon Toothless and I thought we killed but, obviously not" I was panicking even more now "are we gonna get out!?" Hiccup put his hand on my shoulder "we'll be fine, we're all just really hurt and it may be a while before we can heal" an idea popped into my head, I un-braided my hair and placed in over Hiccup's hand wound, my ankle injury and over Toothless and Ubica. Hiccup looked so confused it made me laugh "uh... What are you doing?" He asked, I sat back down and began to sing

Flower, gleam and glow

Let your powers shine

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

My hair began to glow

Hiccup looked a little freaked but I'll bet he's seen worse

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

Ubica found her strength and broke through the rocks, I used my glove to braid my hair again and Hiccup was completely freaking out on the inside "h-how did you do that?" I told him the story ofthe fact that my hair has always been like it "and that's why I have to stay in my tower" I finished. We could see daylight now "oh by the way, don't say anything about this to Jack and Merida" Hiccup nodded and climbed on Toothless, Ubica lowered down to make it easier to climb on. When we flew out, I looked down to to see very happy people cheering for us. We landed and Stoick, Hiccup's dad ran to us "are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Hiccup laughed "we're fine dad really" I let out a little giggle. Hiccup explained to his dad that we had to go and find our friends, he understood but ordered we come and visit again soon.

Jack's P.O.V

As we were nearing Berk, we were nearly blown out of the sky by a couple of dragons! One red one, riden by... Rapunzel?! And Toothless with Hiccup! "Hey guys!" Rapunzel yelled, we flew over "how? What? When?" Merida splerted out. Hiccup laughed "yup, Rapunzel has a dragon." I put Merida onto Rapunzel's dragon and I sat qith Hiccup "Merida, Jack meet Ubica, Ubica meet Jack and Merida" Rapunzel did introductions quite quickly as we were soon off, back to the North Pole


	10. Autumn Friends

A/N HEY! I'm back! Here's a chapter for all you lovely readers and this is going to finish at around 15 chapters, give or any take a few. Just thought I'd let you know that little detail :) + sorry its short getting back into writing again .

Jack's P.O.V

"This is so cool!" Merida exclaimed, sat on Ubica, Rapunzel's dragon. "I know!" Rapunzel giggled, we weren't that far from the pole when a black cloud appeared in front of us and a figure steped out of it "Pitch" Hiccup growled, man Pitch must've really pissed Hiccup off for him to growl like that. "Did you enjoy your little trip?" Pitch laughed "you lied to us!" Rapunzel yelled forcefully "and how on earth did I do that?" Pitch smirked "I beat you in the fight yet you still sent us away!" Merida was taken aback "y-you did?" She asked, "but how?" Rapunzel gave Merida to me and Hiccup told me to fly "what's going on here!?" I yelled. Their two dragons flew high and went on either side of Pitch "Jack take Merida back to the pole now!" Hiccup ordered and I listened but I am telling the others. The last thing I saw before entering the pole was two branches, one with flowers and one with orange leaves. Also leave a review if you want me to do a sequel.

Hiccup's P.O.V

we had to get Jack and Merida out. I told him to fly back to the pole, and when Rapunzel and I didn't see him we let out our attacks, the dragons first shot out fireballs then we both held our hands out and branches flew out, Rapunzel's was the same as when she fought Pitch, mine had orange, yellow and red leaves on it. After Pitch broke the branches wrapped around him we heard bells and voices, our friends! Wait a second I think I know what I'm the Guardian of now! "Friendship!" I yelled, Pitch's eyes widened "No!" He screamed. Jack jumped in the air "yeah! That's your centre and what you are the Gaurdian of!" I think I saw North smirk at me, he knew all along didn't he? Anyway I held out my hand and instead of a branch, practically a whole tree shot at Pitch and with a black cloud, he disappeared. The glove shone bright and once the light faded the glove had turned into an orange floating orb that stayed above my hand. Rapunzel squeeled in excitement "great job!" I smiled, I really like her, "hehe thanks" "so the Guardian of Friendship eh'" Bunny stated. We all flew back to the pole and rested up, especially Rapunzel and I.

A/N btw next chapter will be Merida's P.O.V and Rapunzel's occasionally :)


	11. Anger and Love

Merida's P.O.V

Oh I can't believe Hiccup found his centre! I couldn't sleep, I don't really know why I'm angry but I guess I just wanted to show Jack I was capable of finding my centre first, and what's with the orb thing Hiccup has? Jack has a staff and Hiccup has an orb?! What am I gonna get a glowing green mace?! Rapunzel must be really tired, I threw a chair across the room and she still slept like a rock. I noticed Hiccup was looking a little freaked when we found him, what did he see? What happened? I'm guessing one of them will tell us at some point, I should really get some sleep but I can't! I wonder if mum's worried, dad's probably already said to her 'she is growing up let her have freedom' or something like that with mum protesting with 'but she's a young lady she needs to practice being a princess' I miss em' even if they do get on my nerves, I even miss the triplets, never thought I'd ever say that! Our room is so quiet, I wonder what Rapunzel is dreaming about, probably home

Rapunzel's Dream

"So little deary were you ok while I was gone?" Mother asked, I nodded slightly waiting for her weekly question, "Rapunzel darling, could you sing for me?" There it was, I grabbed the seat, stool, brush and gave mother my hair, when I felt her brushI began to sing

Merida's P.O.V

I heard Rapunzel start singing something, I looked over and she was still lying there but just singing a song

Flower gleam and glow

Let your powers shine

H-her hair is glowing!? I can't beleive it! I'm pretty sure I went as white as clouds by now

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the faites' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

Her song finished and her hair went back to her normal blonde, I felt sick for some reason, is this what Hiccup saw?! Is he ok? Then again it sounded like a healing song but I felt sick, who knows what else it could do.

I didn't get a wink of sleep last night, too busy thinking about the hair and being sick a few times, "you ok?" Rapunzel asked as we walked out of the room, she had a soor throat, no wonder she she freaking sang in the middle of the night and her hair glowed!, we bumped into the boys and Jack saw I didn't look well, he pulled me ahead "are you ok? What happened?" I stared at him "n-nothing it's fine" I stuttered, wait I never stutter! "You are not fine, did Rapunzel do something to you?" I stared at him again "sorta" what else was I supposed to say, she sang a song and I puked yeah that sounds normal, "what did she do? I can get her back for you, you know freeze her or something" I raised an eyebrow, "what no! She has a dragon that will eat you if you hur her, plus there's Hiccup who can launch a tree at your face and send you flying" he didn't listen to me and just flew back to Rapunzel, I turned to make sure he did nothing stupid "listen blondy you hurt Merida again and I will freeze you to death" too late "woah what did I do frost?" I laughed a little, did Rapunzel just give Jack sass? "You know exactly what I'm talking about" she raised a brow "actually, no. I don't" I quicly stepped in before Jack did anything stupider to get Hiccup involved, "come on now lets go to breakfast before you freeze someone important" I grabbed his arm and dragged him away, Hiccup could've made it worse if he stepped in.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

Jack must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed, why would I hurt Merida? She's like my best friend. Anyway Hiccup and I were both still confused when we arrived at breakfast, before we walked in Hiccup asked me "is everything ok? What did you do to Merida?" I shrugged "if I did anything, I wouldn't know, she said she was fine when I saw her a few minutes ago" we walked into breakfast and the look of sheer disgust from Jack caught my eye. Me and Hiccup sit across from Merida and Jack, I saw the look of confusion clouding everyone else's faces, even a question mark appeared above Sandy's head. We sat down and another glare met my eyes, I didn't glare back it would just make matters worse for me and Jack probably will try and freeze me, "so...how was your evening?" Bunny asked, he was trying to break the awkward silence caused by us, "ours was fine, but the girls apparently got violent" Jack mumbled, violent?! Where'd he get that idea from?! I slept like a rock, "violent?" Tooth asked concerned, I am gonna snap soon, I can't keep up this perky act forever, I noticed Merida hadn't eaten "yeah violent, things like blondes hurting redheads" Jack mumbled again, I am about to snap "what did you do?!" Bunny asked forcefully, that's it I'm gone. I slammed my hands on the table "You big liar!" Everyone was stunned even me "I would never do anything to harm her! She's like a sister to me! You are crazy if you think I'd willingly hurt one of my closst friends" I noticed the table began to become spring like and grassy "and you can't be going around making assumptions out gathering all your facts first!" Thats was the end of my rage and I stormed off outside to see Ubica

Merida's P.O.V

Rapunzel was right, Jack shouldn't go assuming things that aren't true, so I felt sick after seeing her hair glow for the first time, it was probbably due to shock more than anything, I never said it was violent, but yeesh Rapunzel can be scary when she's mad "yeah she better leave" is the last thing I heard Jack mumble before he stored in the direction of the workshop, I followed him and I saw Hiccup follow Rapunzel, I feel sorry for the Guardians, they have no idea what is going on.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

I went to the garden, the most tranquil place in this whole building, Ubica was here, so was Pascal, they wer both having some strange lizard/dragon conversation with Toothless, Merida had moved Angus into the stable and Baby Tooth preffered to stay with stupid Jack. Now I have time to think, I wonder what I'm the Guardian of, Jack is the Guardian of Fun and Hiccup isnthe Guardian of Friendship, what am I anger or something?, I heard a door behind me creak, I rapidly turned and saw Hiccup, I sighed "it's ok...I'm calm" he sighed and stepped out, sitting next to me, that orange orb staying above his had no matter what, "are you ok?" He asked, I nodded and felt tears stream down my eyes, I did the first thing that came to my mind, hugged him, I like himso it wasn't wierd for me I just hope he was ok with it, I'm not gonna kiss him yet, he loosened after a couple seconds of the hug and hugged me back, he's so comforting I stopped crying.

Merida's P.O.V

Jack was freezing almost everything but the floor, which was lucky for me cause I couldn't fly. "Hey, hey, hey now calm down Jack" I was trying to calm him down but it was like trying to tame a crazed bull. Impossible. The Yeti's were going crazy and the elves were acting drunk, as usual. Jack finally stopped near some big gold thing and I think he'd gotten all his anger out, I was wrong, he finally freezes the floor and I slipped over, revealing that I was following him, but without any explanation whatsoever, I kissed him, dead on the lips, I guess I didn't want him to kill me and this was the easiest way to save myself but to be honest it was nice, Jack even got into it after a short time


	12. Summer Bravery

Jack's P.O.V

It was around lunch and Merida had suggested we sit away from Rapunzel and Hiccup before she wraps me in vines, I went with it, we both promised to each other that we would not tell anybody about our kiss after breakfast. I'm thinking about apologising to Rapunzel, she seems sweet I guess I just got a bit protective over Merida so I'll say sorry later. When we walked into lunch Bunny and Tooth had managed to get the grass and flowers off from where Rapunzel sits, she was missing though, so was Hiccup I wonder where they are.

Hiccup's P.O.V

Only we could have this happen, no-one inside will notice but Pitch has made an entire mountain form beneath us and the garden is beginning to crumble, Ubica got Angus and Pascal out of there Toothless followed, a barrier had been formed around everything so the dragons couldn't get us, we had to run to the middle of the garden where the land wasn't crumbling, the path to the doors was already gone. We started yelling help as the ground beneath us began to sink.

Merida's P.O.V

I heard voices coming from the garden and bolted off, Jack quickly next to me "what's up?!" I didn't look at him "it sounds like Hiccup and Rapunzel are in trouble!" His eyes widened and he flew faster, I ran faster too, when we opened the main door to the garden we gasped as we saw the ground crumbling and sinking beneath my already terrified friends, it looked like the dragons couldn't help but luckily Ubica had Angus. The ground broke and the two began to fall, Jack was quick to grab Hiccup's wrist but he couldn't help Rapunzel either because he was still mad or he didn't want to let go of his staff, I did the stupidest thing anyone could ever do, I jumped to help her, I kept thinking in my head be Brave just be Brave until I realised something "I'm...the Guardian of Bravery!" I exclaimed and I seemed to fall faster with a light surrounding me, when it dispersed my glove was gone and I was holding a green mace that wasn't the ball and chain kind (well at least it wasn't glowing) and I fell more gracefully, looking back I saw I had green wings! Feathered and everything. I made use of them and grabbed Rapunzel's hand, pulling her up"great job Merida" she said between breaths "thanks, I just had to be Brave" I laughed. Pitch decided that he would lower the mountain underneath the base and fix the garden. The dragons came down and Angus ran around, Rapunzel gave me a big hug "thanks for saving me" I decided to ask her something that has been rolling through my mind but I whispered so the Jack couldn't hear, I'm guessing Hiccup already knows "what's with the glowing hair?" She gasped and did a fake laugh "I'll explain later" she whispered back. I nodded. "Cool wings" Hiccup complimented "thanks, I guess we can all fly now then" he laughed "yeah I guess so". We went to lunch and told the other Guardians what happened, they were stunned when I walked in with wings and a mace but understood how I found my centre, now its just Rapunzel then we can fight Pitch all together


	13. Thinking

A/N poll on my profile! Go check it out and we're getting closer to the end of this story

)'0'( tell me what kind of story you'd want me to write next or if you want some kind of sequel I dunno.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rapunzel's P.O.V

I explained to Merida about my hair or at least as much as I remember, it has been a while. I really am suprized mother hasn't gone looking yet, because we've all been to quite a few places near my tower and I haven't seen mother looking anywhere. I've been sat in my room for quite a while thinking about everything that's been going on and I sorta want to go home, I miss mother and I don't really know if I wanna fight Pitch he really is quite scary and I don't think I can face him like I did last time. Merida had gone off riding with Angus, she said she wanted to get in some practice and also to test her wings out a little bit more. I heard a knock at my door "come in" I called, Tooth flew in with a small box "I thought you might like this, keep you busy for a while" she said, I looked at Pascal who was perched on my shoulder, he shrugged so I just opened the box to find paints! "Oh thank you Tooth!" I put the box down and pulled her into a hug "North has put aside a few walls for you to paint on, in several parts of the workshop" I nodded and checked to see if any were in my room, the one by my bed was very barren so I thought I'd start there. Tooth had left the room leaving me , once again, alone. I didn't mind it since when mother had left on long trips I had the tower to myself but then I didn't have friends and it kinda felt weird being on my own now, I was so used to being around them. Anyway, I went over to the wall and chose the colours of: yellow, white, blue, purple, black, green and red. In one corner of the wall I painted a white snowflake on a blue background to represent Jack, in another corner I painted the DunBroch family symbol to represent Merida, I drew Hiccup's little dragon created symbol in the third and in the last corner I painted a golden sun on a purple background to represent me, I've always seemed to add suns in most of my artworks so I thought I'd make it my symbol. My mother had always told me I was a creative little child and that I still am now, I'd like to stay that way. Another knock came from the door, this time Hiccup was there, "uh..hi, everyone's wondering why you're staying in this room" I smiled at him "just thinking" I smiled, "about?" He asked, "uh..." I had no answer, that's when he just walked in and sat on the floor, opposite me "don't worry you'll find it" he said, I tried to ct confused but knew what he was talking about, I frowned "oh but what if I never do! You guys found them so quickly and all I can do is heal and paint" I laid down, staring at the ceiling. Hiccup laid next to me "well maybe it has something to do with healing or painting" he suggested, I giggled "maybe". Hiccup began to stand " you wanna go down to Burgees, I think Jack might be there" he asked, I smiled "OK" Pascal used a strand of my hair as a seatbelt, when I climbed onto Ubica "come on girl, follow Toothless" I stroked her neck and we flew off.

Jack's P.O.V

I was with Jamie and his friends again, telling them all about the other season spirits. I heard the beaintg of wings and looked up to see Toothless and Ubica land by the lake "come on guys, let's go see" Jamie exclaimed

A/N sorry the chapters have become so short lately its getting to The end so not much to think about :)


End file.
